


offkey

by huebin2002



Series: i just wanna be a pet [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, But this time it's going to be more serious sksksk, Finally I can write an au, Gonna be angst with fluff as always, Huening Kai-Centric, M/M, This is gonna be a series because I suck at writing multi-chap so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huebin2002/pseuds/huebin2002
Summary: Kai and Soobin are best of friends, but then one morning changes everything; including their relationship.





	offkey

**Author's Note:**

> This college au with playboy!kai has been taking too much space in my head so it needs to be released lmao. Gonna keep it pg because ofc Kai is still a minor but still lots of pining and kissing on the way xd. I'm going to make it a series so the timeline won't always be going to be the same~ You have been warned! Enjoy~

 

Kai threw himself onto the sofa, groaning when his sore back finally collided with its pillowy surface. He looked around, frowning. Judging by the eerie silence, it seemed like no one was still up. Well, what was he’s hoping for? It’s almost midnight, after all. The others must have gone to sleep by now so it was no surprise to find himself all alone in their shared apartment.

 

“You’re back.”

 

Or not.

 

“So,” Kai immediately turned around to see Yeonjun leaning against the door of his room. It was so obvious that the elder had been sleeping prior to his arrival when his eyes caught his messy bed hair and shirt. "How's the date, maknae?"

 

"Nah." Kai waved his hand nonchalantly to hide his nervousness. "I guess I gotta score another one this weekend. Seriously he’s no fun."

 

Yeonjun whistled, clearly impressed with him but he didn’t think he was impressed in a _good_ way. "You sure are ruthless. Now I know why everyone is so taken with you."

 

A devilish smirk stretched on his face as he walked towards him. "What is this? Are you jealous, Jjuni-hyung?" he asked, pressing himself on him. “Feeling like leaving Beomie-hyung yet? We can always settle for another date. I’m not picky~”

 

"You wish." Yeonjun deadpanned, lips forming a scowl before he pushed him away. "Anyway, you better visit your overgrown rabbit tomorrow morning. He's always such an ass when you're away on dates like this and I’m tired of his moods. It's getting annoying, seriously."

 

"Aw," Kai cooed, standing a little on his tippy-toes to ruffle his hair playfully. "You really care about him, don't you?"

 

"Hell no." he rolled his eyes, battling his hands away. "He's annoying, I'd tell you. Give him a big smooch or what. Just make that idiot normal, okay? I hate to hang out with him when he keeps acting like a child. He's twenty-one for god's sake."

 

"And you're twenty-two~" Kai sang, giggling.

 

"Shut up, brat." Yeonjun pouted at the subtle insult to his age. "Just because you've gotten a bit taller doesn't mean you have the right to sass me."

 

"I'm nineteen." Kai pouted cutely. "And I'm 5’11 feet now. I'm  _not_  a brat."

 

"Humor me. Your boyfriend is more than 6 feet tall and he’s literally two years your senior." Yeonjun snorted. "Compared to him, you're still a _brat_."

 

There was silence.

 

Kai frowned. "He's not my boyfriend."

 

"Sure," he said nonchalantly. "I believe you."

 

Kai sighed, shaking her head. "I really hate you sometimes, Jjuni-hyung."

 

Silence fell between them again, then Yeonjun sighed.

 

"Have you ever considered stopping, Kai?” he asked. “All of this?"

 

"Never." his answer was fast and sharp, Kai sounded  _so_  sure that it was sickening and he didn’t even know why. "Why should I? This is fun. I like fun."

 

"I guess," Yeonjun said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "But you should. Consider it, I mean. Maybe you could finally settle down with Soobin and start adopting bunnies with him or something; he loves that uncultured little shits. Or maybe you could finally have a proper date for once? Or maybe dates? I don't know. Do your worst."

 

"….you're so weird sometimes." Kai wrinkled his nose. "I don't know what Beomie-hyung saw in you, you're hopeless."

 

"I know." he grinned, feline-like eyes smiling up at him. "It's one of my charms, to be honest."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Binnie-hyung~" Kai sang, plopping down into his messy bed with a loud thud. "Rise and shine~ Time to wake up!"

 

Soobin groaned, pressing his face into the pillow beneath him deeper as though he was trying to merge himself into the material. "G'way. I wanna sleep…"

 

Kai gasped and put a hand over his heart, blinking his eyes dramatically at him. "You wound me, Sobinnie-hyung," he said, wiping a fake tear from the corner of his eyes. "Here I am, eager to meet you, but you cast me aside like garbage. How  _cruel_."

 

"Shut up," he mumbled, his voice a little bit muffled. "You're annoying. It's five in the morning, stupid."

 

"But Yeonjun-hyung said that you want to meet me!" Kai whined, pulling on his washout blanket with all he had, but the piece of cloth didn't even budge a bit. "Come on, wake up!"

 

"I don't, okay?" Soobin snapped, cracking one eye open before he closed it again. "Now go away."

 

With the harsh tone uttered from his mouth, Kai dropped his acts completely, wiping the easy smile off his face. Soobin had never been this angry before with him—never been this hard on him either. It felt wrong, to have him ignoring him like this.

 

Kai tucked a stray hair behind his earlobe, frowning. "Hey, what's wrong with you? You're crankier than usual."

 

"S'not your problem," Soobin muttered, still hiding his face.

 

Kai reached out to play with his hair. "Of course it is," he said, running his fingers among a sea of brown tresses. He felt him stiffened under his touch, and he smiled a little because he was still the same, despite all. Not that different, at least. "What's wrong, Binnie-hyung?"

 

"Nothing's wrong." Soobin buried his face deeper, refusing to acknowledge his presence. "Go away."

 

Kai sighed again. He'd sighed an awfully lot today. "I said, what's wro—"

 

"Nothing is wrong okay!" Soobin blurted out, startling him with his sudden harsh tone. “Nothing is—”

 

It was not exaggerating to say that he was beyond shocked. Kai didn't even realize that Soobin had him pinned down against his bed while he loomed above him with this peculiar expression on his face. But when he did, Kai immediately tried to break away despite the death grip around his wrists. Agitated from his unexpected strength, Kai began to kick his feet around in an attempt to push him, his face already burned red, but instead of backing away, Soobin snatched his hands and pinned them up over his messy head of brown strands.

 

"…..Binnie-hyung?" Kai chocked out, “What are you—just what—”

 

"Fuck," Soobin whispered under his breath. " _Fuck_." his wild, red-rimmed eyes were wide-open, his pupils dilated and there was something,  _something_ nameless behind that beautiful orbs which made his insides churned and twisted around.

 

It was fear. Fear of something unknown. Fear of free-falling.

 

Fear of  _knowing_.

 

Kai gulped down the bile down his closing throat. "…hyung? What’s wrong?"

 

Soobin answered him by putting his lips over his.

 

And then, time seemed to stop instantly.

 


End file.
